


Showoff

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Bad Influence [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Brady give the girl from Lit Class the show they talked about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showoff

Sam feels a little awkward watching as Brady walks Jess through running the camera one more time. Honestly, he can’t believe he let Brady talk him into this.

"Brady, I’ve got this. It’s not my first time using a camera." Jess finally waves him off, shoving him toward Sam. "Get to it, boys," she says with a grin, shifting the camera in front of her face and hitting record.

Brady stumbles a little, shooting a glare at Jess over his shoulder before turning back to Sam. The glare melts into a soft smile, and Sam accepts the reassurance gratefully. Brady crosses the short distance between them to stand between Sam’s knees, cupping his face and kissing him tenderly. Sam relaxes into it with a sigh, grateful for the excuse to let his eyes drift shut so he can block out the view of Jess holding the camera. 

Breaking the kiss, Brady steps back and pulls Sam to his feet. His hands skim up and down Sam’s sides, eventually tugging at the hem of his tee. Sam allows him to tug it up and over his head, the slight chill of the room sending goosebumps across his skin. Brady’s arms draw him back in, and one palm smooths up his chest. A calloused thumb brushing over his chill-tight nipple makes Sam gasp. The other hand quickly joins the first and Brady just watches with darkened eyes while Sam shivers and arches into his touch. 

"Should get clamps for these," Brady husks. "So sensitive, I’d love to see just how much they could take." 

Biting back a whimper, Sam ducks his head as a blush traces his cheeks. Brady goes from brushing to tugging at his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and the zinging pain/pleasure of it already has Sam leaking in his jeans. He doesn’t know if the pain of clamps would be too much but, God, is he dying to find out now that the ideas in his head. 

"Another time," Brady promises, low; Sam doesn’t doubt it one bit. 

Releasing tender skin, Brady sheds his shirt before kissing Sam again. This time, he pushes their bodies close enough that his cool skin rubs against the heated flesh of Sam’s nipples and the contrast makes Sam groan into his mouth. He can feel the smirk on Brady’s lips at the sound.

Hands slip beneath the waistband of Sam’s loose jeans, palming his ass and dragging his hips to Brady’s. The movement drags their clothed cocks together, and this time they both moan. Brady uses his hold to keep rocking them together, driving Sam crazy with the not-enough friction. 

Finally, Brady shifts his hands to Sam’s waist and pushes him toward the bed. Sam topples quickly, letting out a startled grunt when his back hits the bed. Brady’s on him immediately, straddling his waist and tugging his hands up over his head. He bends down enough to brush another sweet kiss over Sam’s mouth, pausing just enough to check that Sam is okay. 

That, if nothing else, solidifies Sams willingness to do this. Playfully, he tugs at Brady’s hold and the small smile Brady’d been offering turns dirty as he pins Sam more firmly to the mattress. He nips at Sam’s neck and chest, going straight for the most sensitive places to get the most noise out of his boyfriend that he can. Peripherally, he’s aware of Jess moving around the room and he hopes she’s as good with that camera as she claims to be.

Suddenly, Brady knows exactly how he wants this to play out. Sliding off the bed, he pulls loose jeans down Sam’s long legs, making sure to take the boxers beneath along with them. He drops them to the floor, nudging them out of the way. His boyfriend is gorgeous like this: tanned skin, toned muscle, and enough of a smile quirking his lips to show off the dimples in his cheeks. 

"Turn over for me, Sam." 

If Sam’s surprised at the order, he doesn’t let it show.  He rolls over, settling on his hands and knees, but that’s not quite what Brady has in mind. Instead, he grabs Sam by the hips, tugging him back until his upper body is resting on the bed and his knees are just short of touching the floor. 

"Hang on to the bed and spread your legs for me," Brady says firmly. Sam’s always been good at following commands in bed, something Brady finds all kinds of hot. His hands fist in the bedspread and he slides his thighs open. There’s a moment of pause while Brady lets Jess get a shot of it over his shoulder, then he reaches forward and spreads Sam open with his thumbs. 

"Oh fuck Brady," Sam breathes as cool air hits his hole. He flushes when he realizes that Jess isn’t at the end of the bed anymore, which definitely means she’s behind him, watching Brady bare his hole to the camera. 

"Pretty, baby. You’ve got a pretty hole here, all tight and waiting for me." Filthy words are the only warning Brady gives, then he’s leaning in and lapping at Sam. He notes with quiet pleasure that Sam briefly tries to close his legs, and then spreads them back open even wider. 

Delving deep with his tongue, Brady works Sam as loose as he can, leaving him gasping and pliant on the bed. Every curl and flick earns him a moan or plea; it’s going to be so easy to work him into a frenzy once Brady gets his fingers inside. Sam’s hips twitch lazily, no doubt trying to get friction on his cock, but trembling legs had stopped bearing any of his weight long ago; any movement he can make is minimal. 

Brady leans back, surveying his work. Sam’s hole is pink, shiny with spit and just a little loose; Jess circles from Brady’s side back to shooting over his shoulder. She stays there as he grabs lube from the draw, taking in the shot of him drizzling it over his fingers and slowly sliding two of them into Sam. 

Sam arches and cries out. Brady thinks he’s gone too fast until Sam thrusts his ass back onto the fingers, begging, “Fuck me, Bradyfuckme _please._ ”

"Patience," Brady says, laughing. "Eager little slut, huh Sam?" 

"Can’t be a slut if I’m not getting fucked," Sam shoots back, quickly feeling embarrassed but he counteracts it by rocking his hips down onto Brady’s fingers. 

Brady pulls his fingers out immediately pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock, lining up and pushing just inside. He grits his teeth and stops with just the head inside the tight grip of Sam’s ass, popping it out and back in, a tease that’s nearly more torture than it’s worth - at least until Sam starts begging again.

"Please, Brady don’t tease. Just fuck me, fuck me, want you to fill me up, get me filthy - _God -_  let everyone see what a slut I am for your cock-“ 

Sam breaks and shouts as Brady shoves all the way in, dragging Sam back by his hips and setting up a quick pace. “So fuckin’ good, Sam,” he grits out, delighting in tight, slick heat and every sharp cry he drives from Sam’s mouth. 

Leaning forward, Brady threads his fingers through Sam’s hair, tugging his head back. The pull arches Sam’s back and the pain tears a low groan from his chest; the boy has always had a thing for having his hair pulled. Jess takes advantage of the position to get a shot of Sam’s face, and Brady would be singing her praises if he could do more than pant. He isn’t prepared for her to flip the LCD screen, giving him a perfect view of Sam’s face as Brady fucks him. 

"Goddamnit," Brady grunts, thrusts losing their rhythm as he comes. He only waits long enough for his orgasm to subside before he’s sliding out and flipping Sam over. He pushes his tongue into Sam’s ass, lapping at the come there while stroking Sam’s cock. Sam writhes on the bed, thighs trembling around Brady’s head. His cries turn into gasps and Brady can feel the moment his body tightens just before Sam shoots come over his own stomach and Brady’s fist. 

Brady gives one last lap, sliding up Sam’s body with only a pause to lick at the come on his belly. He pushes his come coated tongue into Sam’s mouth, groaning at the way Sam sucks eagerly at it. 

"Fuck," Jess breathes from beside them, and they break apart to laugh. Brady pushes up far enough to grin at the camera, a parting shot before Jess stops the recording and flips the LCD screen shut. 

"Good show?" Sam asks cheekily, relaxed in the wake of his orgasm. 

"You guys should totally make me a copy of that."


End file.
